Haunting Of Happiness
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Years after the Anti-Spiral war victory, peace was brought to Earth's surface. But not to all hearts. YokoxKamina love! Slight language, you know how the anime is.


**Hey, readers! Whether you know or not, I updated my bio since I thought it was pretty stupid before. I added a few more anime titles, and I thought I may as well write at least one about every anime. So here we are, my first Gurren Lagann fanfic. Don't hate!**

**Haunting Of Happiness**

She walked down the path calmly, breathing in the clean air. That's why she loved the island, how private and clean it was. "Ms. Yomako!" she heard a childish voice yell to her, she turned around. She spotted three kids a ways out, waving and smiling to her. "Goodbye, Ms. Yomako! See you tomorrow!" they shouted enthusiastically, waving like crazy. She giggled to herself, giving a wave back. The children beamed, turning around and continuing away. Teaching, that's what she did. Many years ago, she traveled the foreign surface of the planet, destroying machines called gunmen. A few years earlier, she completed that quest and took refuge on the island she walked today. But, her peace hadn't lasted as she learned of the Anti-Spiral race threatening to destroy Earth. Without hesitation, she decided to join up with her former friends and save the universe altogether. She returned to the island, greeted by ecstatic young faces, cheering for their teacher. But, despite all that...her heart felt hallow. Empty.

"_If only he were still here..._" she thought sadly, looking out at the ocean. As she discovered before, the ocean reminded her of him. The waving blue water, with the red reflection of the sunset. She frowned, they were so similar. Though it had been many years, she couldn't get him out of her mind. No one could. Her friend, Simon, had once spiraled into a deep depression from his loss, but her words and the help of another friend, Nia, he finally recovered. She couldn't help but feel pathetic, he considered him a brother and he was able to move on before her. She frowned more. "Well, I guess I should head back...I'm kinda hungry..." she said to herself, rubbing her stomach as she went. Not too long after, she entered a small cabin and opened a microwave. Throwing a dinner in, she set the time and started it. Sighing, she fell over onto the bed, looking up at the roof. "_I wonder how they're doing..."_ suddenly, her thought was interrupted by a buzzing sound. She looked over at her cell phone on a table, it buzzing a few more times. She looked at the front, reading the Caller ID. She gasped quietly, then decided to let it go. Just one time.

"Hi, this is Yoko! I'm sorry I can't get to you, but I'll get back to you if you leave a message! Thanks!" a young, energetic female voice came on. She smiled to herself, unfortunately you had to age.

"Hey, Yoko. Finally found you." her lips perked up a bit again at the sound of the deep voice. "It's too bad you're not here, I really wanted to talk to you. It's been a while, and I thought we could catch up. Just as friends, in case you're thinking otherwise." she giggled. "Well, call me back as soon as you can. I hope you're still doing okay, you're a great girl and I hated to see you upset. Alright, bye for now. " it cut off.

"_Simon_..." she thought to herself, smiling. "_Always putting others happiness over your own...that's still how you live, I guess..."_ she felt herself frown. He wished her to be happy, but life wasn't too kind to her in her younger years. She lost many friends in the two wars she took part in, two of them her best friends. Simon was her only best friends that survived both, but he disappeared after losing his friend, Nia. Yoko could tell he had liked her beyond friendship, especially since they were wed just before her leaving. He said he would love her forever, and she knew that was for sure. Like herself, he loved someone past death. Simon, however, had chosen it. Yoko couldn't help it at all. She yawned, lying back on the bed. "_All this thinking is making me...sleepy..."_ she yawned again, feeling drowsiness take her over.

* * *

><p>"Where...?" she rose weakly, looking around. She was on a hilltop, looking out at a sunset over a volcano. She couldn't help but smile. "...It's beautiful...just like that day..." she said quietly, recalling her past. This was the spot she had confessed. Kissed him. As well as one of the final times they had spoken together, before the inevitable.<p>

"It's beautiful, huh?" she closed her eyes, smiling. She knew the voice, but as well as the dream all around her. "But it could never be as beautiful as you, Red." she couldn't help but smile more at the comment, then she turned around. Leaning against a tree, the blue-haired man covered in tattoos smiled at the ground. He turned toward her, pushing his trademark sunglasses up, revealing his eyes through the lens. "I never did pay you back ten times, huh?"

"No, you didn't." she said, putting her hands behind her back. She looked down at herself, realizing she no longer wore her teacher outfit. Her original flaming bikini-top and black short-shorts had returned. Her hair had shortened, too, more perks of the dreamworld. "You know...you really can be romantic when you want to, Kamina." she said, smiling more at the last word.

"Heh...Never thought of it, I guess." he chuckled, standing straight and walking beside her. The two stood side-by-side, watching the sun. "...So, how's everyone doing? I figured you must be at least a little sad about the Anti-Spiral thing...you know, how Team Gurren lost a lot of men out there..." he trailed off, frowning.

"Well, I can't help but feel sad for them. I know they willingly died in that battle, but they didn't deserve that ending. Nia disappeared, too, after the whole ordeal." Yoko said.

"Nia?"

"Oh, she was Simon's girlfriend. Just before she disappeared, they got married." Yoko told him, then he looked at her with his eyes slightly widened.

"Simon got _married_? Wow, my little bro beat me..." he laughed, Yoko joined with him. She stood closer, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his with their fingers entwined.

"...Out of everyone...I missed you the most, Kamina." she whispered.

"Figured as much." he said, giving a chuckle. She, however, felt slightly offended.

"What? You think I'm just some weak, emotional girl? Or are you just self-centered? Oh, right, you are." she giggled, punching his shoulder.

"Hey, no need to get worked up. Besides, with your rifle you're the most dangerous person I knew." Kamina chuckled again, Yoko joined in. "Well, that's not what I meant anyway. I was thinking because of what happened here, this very spot on that day." he said.

"...Well, you got me there. Kamina...I'm disappointed in myself." Yoko said, looking at the ground shyly.

"What? Why should you be disappointed in yourself? You're an amazing person, that's why I fell in love with you." Yoko couldn't help but feel her face turn red.

"Well...moving past that...Simon got over you so quickly, after help by me and Nia, of course. But still, he was able to move on before me, and he considered you a brother. I was just a close friend, hoping to get closer." Yoko explained, sighing.

"Hey, don't mind that." she felt a finger under her chin, looking up at his smiling face. "None of that matters, it depends on how much you care for the person. Besides, Simon had help from two girls to overcome emotional conflict. You had to deal with it yourself, and you did a pretty good job." he pulled her into a hug.

"How did I do a good job? I still love you, even after all these years...turns out Kiitan loved me, too, but your face always came to my mind..." she said quietly, frowning.

"You still went into battle, right? After my death, you were able to focus in the battle against the Spiral King and even the Anti-Spiral. Without you or Nia's help, Simon would have never been able to focus for those. You were able to focus without any help, making you the strongest person I know. Mentally, of course." he chuckled as he felt her punch his back. "moving past that, I still love you. Since we're not married, 'til death do you part' doesn't work in this situation." Yoko couldn't help but laugh gently with him. They parted, staring into each others eyes. How his face reminded her of the ocean from the island she lived on. She leaned forward, moving her lips onto his. She felt his arms drape around her hips, moving hers around his neck. After about a minute of their love expressing itself, they parted. They stared into each others eyes again, then Yoko began giggling. "What? What's up with you, Red?"

"Kamina...your back is still your one big blind spot." she giggled, smiling at him. He felt confused, then he smirked.

"Heh...Well, your blind spot is still your ass. It's still so big, you can't possibly miss it." he chuckled, then felt a fist to his shoulder.

"You're lucky I don't have my rifle with me." she giggled, smiling at him sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said, smiling as he looked back at the sun. "Hey...I'm just wondering something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well...I know I'm dead and all...but why do I come into your dreams every now and then? Over the years, you've been dreaming about me, then I appear here. I was wondering why that happens." Kamina said, frowning.

"Well...Maybe it's because a part of you still lives in me." he looked back at her, who was smiling shyly at the ground, her cheeks pink. "I mean, over the years I haven't been able to forget you. I couldn't move on past you after your death...so maybe...part of your soul just lives inside of me, I guess." she explained, giggling quietly.

"You know, that sounds pretty technical. But, I guess I could live inside of you, especially with the space in your-"

"Don't finish that sentence." she said sweetly, Kamina rubbing his gut.

"Yeah...right..." he muttered, smiling again. "You'll never change."

"I know, at least I can handle myself around kids now." she said, turning away from him and starting to walk.

"You have _kids_? With who!" What other secrets do you have, Yoko! Don't toy with me!" he shouted at her, but she continued walking away. He sighed quietly, then noticed she stopped. He saw her look back over her shoulder.

"Kamina!" she called back to him. "...Work on that blind spot of yours, 'kay?" she winked back at him, smiling. He smiled to himself, giving a thumbs-up. She continued walking again, fading away from the world until she was gone.

"...Your anger really matches your hair, Red...but I'll still love you. Take care of yourself, Yoko."

**END**

**I've heard your second story is usually better than your first, but I don't think that applies to individually-categorized stories. Anyway, tell me what you think! Hopefully not bad for my first Gurren Lagann story. R&R!**


End file.
